Completely Unexpected
by LaLunaMoona
Summary: This was completely unexpected for Jenny; after being seperated from Jimmy and the remaining survivors at Bullworth, she wanders a bit until she finds herself in a big city, San Romero. Along meeting Juliet Starling, a cheerleader/zombie hunter. And her decapitated boyfriend, Nick Carlyle. Can the three put a stop to this living hell? Tied with future story: 'Living Hell'.


**A/N: (First things first, please read my Author's Notes) Hello everyone! This was one out of two stories that REFUSED to leave me alone. So guess what? I'm gonna publish two stories! This one tonight and another tomorrow. I thought writing the two would be better than setting up a deadly trap for them to fall into. Don't worry though folks! 'Welcome Stranger' will _NOT_ be neglected or on hold. I need you guys to spam the reviews on both stories to remind me to update it tomorrow (Friday). Here's also another reason why I had to do this: 1. I'm pathetic 2. I've been _DYING_ to write these two. 3 I'm not the most paitent person, that's why I decided to write these two, right now and 4. I need to show Lollipop Chainsaw some more love. Anyway; on wards! :D**

_**(In this chapter, no First Person POVs will be displayed)**_

This was completely unexpected for Jenny, _completely _unexpected! The giant horde of the undead seperated her from Tom, Petey, Jimmy, Gary, Kirby, and Trent. And panick was already causing chaos inside her mind! Not for her own safety, but for the others'.

She feared the undead got them and whatever they didn't eat, remained disgarded and disposed somewhere. "Crap!" she muttered under her breath.

She was sure damn grateful that she could run for miles without getting exhausted, she and Jimmy were the _only _two that could run fast; out of the _entire _student body of Bullworth Academy without getting tired for a long period of time.

But the more she thought about Bullworth, the more she thought about her friends, and the more she thought about her friends, the more worried and stressed she'd get. When the dead seperated her from the few people she actually cared about (though, she was still weary with Gary).

The flashback ran around in circles inside her mind and no matter how hard she tried to mentally push it out, it refused; holding it's ground.

_"Crap! Jenny! Look out!" cried out Tom, as a zombie almost grabbed Jenny's shoulders, trying to bite into her neck. "Fuck off!" she hissed, swinging it with her metal bat, a sickening crack was heard, as the zombie that tried to attack her fell back, and died again. A pool of blood emitted from the decomposing corpse._

_"Badass move, Jenny!" cheered Jimmy. She grinned, but it quickly faded and was replaced with a surprise and fear expression; "Guys! Horde in coming!" she pointed with her bat, the other six looked, in her direction._

_No lie, a giant horde of the reanimated bodies ran at them, blood filled mouths opened, pouring blood and bits of flesh out their dead mouths._

_"RUN!" said Kirby as they took off, the undead hot on their heels. "Can't these fuckers take a hint?!" growled Trent in frustration. Apparently, no. "Morons! Follow me! I think I know how to lose these guys!" said Gary as he turned into another direction, the others wasting no time to follow after._

_They ran into Old Bullworth Vale, they guessed that Gary decided to cut the undead off there, by running into the park and losing them by going through the basket ball court._

_Apparently, it didn't go as planned. There were more of zombies there, but were easily taken down, since there were only three or four._

_But the one problem was, the minute they passed through the court, another big horde of the dead took notice in their presence._

_"Are you serious?!" Petey cried out in frustration as now two huge hordes; that collided into one were on their trail. "Smooth plan Gary. Real smooth." Jenny muttered_

_"Aw shut the fuck up." he retorted. Just then; and a sure sigh that they were cursed. __**Another**__ horde caught site of them. Jimmy, Gary, Petey, Tom, Trent, and, Kirby made a dash between two houses, Jenny accidentally got seperated by turning on the streets' corner, from them, thus being chased off by the hordes._

_"JENNY!" they called out as they stopped in their tracks. "I'LL BE FINE! GO! GO FIND SOMEWHERE SAFE TO SLEEP FOR THE NIGHT! THERE'S NOT MUCH DAYLIGHT LEFT!" she then decided to make sure the __**entire **__horde to notice her while the remaining six escaped._

_"OVER HERE, FUCKHEADS!" she called out, and sure enough, every single zombie that was pursuing them, payed attention to Jenny, and her only._

_She then realized, that this could be her last time seeing them, and that she created her own suicide.._

She was snapped back into reality not realizing she is possibly outside of Bullworth, since this area looked no where familiar. It also appeared that this seemed like a giant highschool (but she didn't have time to read the name). She ran into an ally.. only to create more panick and stress when she reached a dead end. It was a brick wall, taller then her. And no dumpster big enough to help her climb over.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" she yelled out; not caring if she alerted more of the dead, it was game over for her anyway. She closed her eyes, and waited for the pain to come.

"Eat metal, dickweeds!" _"Huh?" _she was confused, last time she checked. Zombies could **_not _**talk. She opened her eyes, only to have her mouth hang open to see a blonde, pigtail, cheerleader.. who wielded a pink, girly, bedazzeled chainsaw.

Little did she know that... there was a fucking decapitated _**head** _dangling from her hip!

The girl sliced through the huge horde with ease. Dodgeing and jumping in ways that honestly impressed Jenny. "Groovy!" the blonde said, finishing off the final zombie. Doing a split then rising up, slicing it in half. "Undead, douchebags!"

Jenny was too shock to realize she lost her gripping on her bat, thus letting it fall. Following with a clatter, alerting the cheerleader.

"Hey, uh, Juliet.. I think you forgot one.." said a voice out of no where (mainly to Jenny).

_"Oh shit! They probably think I'm a zombie! Crap, **now **I'll never be able to see Tom and the others again!" _she panicked, and couldn't help but show fear in her eyes, as her body trembled a bit.

Juliet slowly walked up to a terrified Jenny, she held her chainsaw in front of her, just in case if Jenny would probably try to make a move. Which would never happen..

Besides.. Jenny wouldn't stand a chance to a chainsaw holding blonde cheerleader!

Jenny just stood there, remained frozen solid. She felt like her heart stopped when the cheerleader leaned forward into her face, before leaning back, and asked a simple question that scared the shit out of Jenny so much!

Why you ask? Maybe because she didn't wanna be fucking sawed apart by a chainsaw!

"What's your name?" she asked, trying to sound harsh, but in reality she was more sweet and kind. But it was enough to make Jenny afraid.

"J-Jenny.." she said, trying to stay brave, but failed doing so. Once again, the girl (supposely Juliet) leaned forward once more. Before retreating back, with a smile.

"Nope, Nick. She's totally secure! If she was infected, the venom would have totally seeped into her brain and she would, like sound gross and be icky!"

Jenny went to from stressed and terrifed, to annoyed and pissed. "Well, excuse me." as she pushed past them and headed her way, she then stopped, realizing this area was completely different.

She turned around to face Juliet.

"Uhh, where am I, exactly? This area doesn't look like Bullworth.."

Juliet raised a brow. "_Bullworth?_ I never heard of that place before, but no. You're in, _San Romero!_" finishing _'San Romero'_ in a cheery mood.

Jenny's mouth hung open again, eyes wide with surprise. So she really was outside of Bullworth?! "Are you fucking serious!? I need to find Tom and the others!" she said frantically running back into the ally and picking up her bat, which she dropped. "Who are they?" a voice asked.

She looked around a bit. "Can you please fucking tell me you're hearing that voice too?!" she said meekly.

"Voice..? Oh! You mean Nick!" at that, Juliet turned around and stuck out her ass to see a decapitated head. "Hey.." Nick said with a weak smile.

At the sight of a head, _a head.. with no body! _Made Jenny feel very weak and dizzy. "A...a head..! W-with n-no body..!" all she could see was stars, before she collasped.

"...ny"

"...nny"

"...enny"

"..Jenny!"

"Huh...wha..?" Jenny mumbled as her eyes fluttered open. At first, she thought she saw a bully, a Bullworth Polo Shirt wearing bully. And not just any bully, no.. it was the one she was very fond of, the hair that was parted at had bumps on the sides, he had a scar over his badly non-healing black eye. And always wore a t-shirt underneath his polo shirt.

..Tom!

"Tom...is that you..?" she mumbled out. The vision fade, only to see the blonde pigtailed cheerleader..Juliet.

"Uh.. no."

She groaned as she leaned up, rubbing the back of her head. Unhappy at the thought that the figure wasn't him.

She looked around her surrounds, she appeared to be in a classroom.. that appeared to be vandalized. "Where am I? And who are you two?" she demanded.

"You're in one of the classrooms of San Romero High. I had to take you in here, more zombies were coming. And I wouldn't be able to take them out while watching you. And I'm Juliet Starling head cheerleader, this is my boyfriend Nick! Nick Carlyle."

"Yeah uh hey.. what's your last name?"

she scoffed. "Chronicles.."

The couple both shared awkward glances. As Jenny sighed. "It's not really Chronicles, I just don't want no one finding out my real name!"

"Ooh.." the two finally understanding. Jenny then decided to ask another question. "So, were you always a head?"

"No, I got bit.." he muttered, missing his body.

"On the neck?" she asked once more.

"No, on the arm." he replied.

"Oh.. well you could have always just cutted off the arm!" she stated.

"Oh wow! Why didn't I think of that?!" Juliet said, blushing.

"Oh yeah, here's your bat." she said, picking up the bloody metal stick, and handing it to her.

"Uh.. thanks." unsure of what to do next..

Then it suddenly hit her, she could ask them to escort her out of San Romero!

"Hey wait up!" she said as Juliet started heading towards door. Only to stop in her tracks.

"Please, you gotta help me get outta of here! I need to see my friends, I need to make sure they're okay! Please.." with a look of sadness in her eyes.

Juliet felt kinda sorry for her, yes she just met the girl, but wanting to make sure her friends were still alive, it reminded her of her own friends... were they okay as well?

"Well.. I need to find out the cause of the outbreak.. I'm sorry.. but I can't help you.." she said in a small voice.

Jenny felt her heart break, a sure sigh she was dead, and the fact that maybe she'll never be reunited with her love ones as well. Tears formed in her eyes.. but she used all her might to hold them back from streaming down her cheeks.. so instead, they rested on her lashes, threatening to fall.

But she needed to, so fucking needed to, make sure that Tom, and the others, were safe and didn't get eaten, killed by rival survivors.. or worse.. _**turned**_..

She looked up at the head cheerleader one more time, hoping that she would change her mind. "Please.. I'll do _anything _if you help me.. please..!" she fell to the floor, and was on the verge of a mental break down.

Now this time, in no way, Juliet could say no. She glanced down at Nick, who too held a look of remorse. Both nodded. "Okay.. I'll help you. But first things first, you have to help me."

"Anything!" the black curly hair girl said.

"You gotta help me get rid of this chaos _**before **_we find your friends.. deal?" she held out her hand.

Jenny wanted to throw herself at Juliet and blurt out _"YES!" _and burst/cry out tears of joy. But she needed to be strong, strong for these guys...

strong against the outbreak...

strong for Tom..

Forcing her tears back into her eyes, she held out her own hand.

...

...

..

.

"Deal."

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger folks. Honestly I wanted to continue but like, it's past midnight here. So uh, wanna give me 1 review? :3 And uh, the reason why Jenny (me) cares about Tom Gurney (LIEK, ALOT) is because...**

** well...**

**..**

**I have a crush on him. PFFT AHAHAHA! *crickets churp***

**Anywho, I _WAS_ planning on adding some JennyxTom INSIDE 'Living Hell' (NO LEMONS BETWEEN US... WELL. NOT QUITE SURE ABOUT THAT YET) So inbox me here, gmail me deadzombiezed (don't ask about the username.. okay?) or, just type it in the reviews, if you agree with TomxMe or not. :D Also, I am going to write 'Living Hell' and update 'Welcome Stranger' so do not fret! So thanks a bunch cuties! OXOXO.**


End file.
